Why is love so hard?
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Jack keeps repeating the same day until he gets it right or so he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

*Jack is woken up when he feels some one jumping on him.*

*Flashback begins.*

Caleb: Daddy I'm hungry.

Jack: Where's mommy?

Caleb: She went to work early. I'm hungry daddy! Cook breakfast!

Jack: I didn't hear a please.

Caleb: Please daddy!

Jack: Is Haley up yet?

*Haley walks in looking troubled.*

Jack: What's wrong Hales?

Haley: I wet my bed.

Jack: Again? Haley!

*Haley starts to cry.*

Haley: I'm sorry daddy.

Jack: Caleb take your sister go find what you want for breakfast and wait for me.

*Caleb takes Haley into the kitchen.*

*Flashback ends.*

*In Ted's office.*

Ted: Jack I wish you'd reconsider.

Jack: I quit.

Ted: Jack you're not thinking rationally.

Jack: You know what for a first time in a long time I am thinking rationally. My marriage is falling apart. Sue's contacted her lawyer. I am so tense and irritable I yell at my kids for acting their age.

Ted: Jack why not just take paid leave? You can have three weeks. I know this past year has been terrible for Sue, the kids and you.

Jack: I made a decision today after I show Haley's face after I literally screamed at her for spilling milk. My family needs to come first and this job keeps jeopardizing them.

Ted: I understand where you're coming from. I really do but if you ever decide to come back there will always be an opening for you.

Jack: Thanks Ted.

*He leaves not wanting to be around when Ted broke the news. He'd hear about it soon enough when Sue blowup because he didn't discuss it with her.*

*He took the kids to the park and played softball with Caleb when keeping an eye on Haley who was playing in the sandbox.*

*When he show Haley start to wonder off he want to her.*

Jack: Haley where are you going?

Haley: I... I have to go the bathroom.

Jack: OK Well from now on you come tell me so I can take you.

*Haley started to cry because it was too late.*

Haley: I wet myself.

Jack: HALEY BIG GIRLS DON'T WET THEMSELVES! YOU ARE FOUR YEARS OLD IT'S TIME YOU STARTED AGAIN LIKE IT!

*Haley starts to cry harder.*

*Jack didn't see Caleb hit a home run or see the ball hit him. He just felt it and than fell.*

*The next thing Jack knows he wakes up at his desk but how could that be he had quit.*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

*Bobby walks in surprised to see that Jack was still here.*

Bobby: Hi.

Jack: Hi.

Bobby: What are you still doing here?

Jack: I'm not sure. Last time I checked. I quit.

Bobby: *Laughs* You quitting. That's really funny. Hi won't you suppose to meet Sue for the surprise anniversary dinner at Ruby Tuesdays.

Jack: Oh crud! What time is it?

Bobby: Seven thirty.

Jack: No! No no!

*Sue storms in.*

Bobby: Hmm I'll see you two later.

*He leaves in a hurry.*

Sue: Jackson Samuel Hudson how could you stand me up on our anniversary?

Jack: Honey I didn't mean too. I forget...

Sue: You forget our anniversary!

Jack: No! I forget what day today was!

Sue: How do you forget the day of the week?

Jack: I think I was hit over the head with a baseball.

Sue: That is the lames excuse I've ever heard!

Jack: It's true!

Sue: Jack I can't do this anymore. I just want out!

Jack: What are you talking about?

Sue: This job is consuming so much of your time. You can't remember our anniversary or you're sick of me, you are consistently yelling at our kids and the worst part of it all is you haven't dealt with the biggest problem!

Jack: What are you talking about?

Sue: LOOK at YOU! This isn't the kind gentleman I married. The Jack I married wouldn't pour himself into his work so much, wouldn't forget his anniversary and won't scream at his little kids. When are you going to except that your dad is gone! His been gone for a year! If you dad is watching right now what would he be thinking?

Jack: Don't YOU DARE bring him into THIS!

Sue: I contact a lawyer. I want and signed the papers during lunch.

*David comes in.*

Jack: What is he doing here?

Sue: We ran into each other when you never showed up. We're going to the movies.

Jack: Are you two dating? Is that why you want this separation?

*Sue goes over to him and slaps him hard.*

Sue: Here's another example of how you ARE NOT THE MAN I MARRIED! The man I married would never have asked that and it is not a separation it's a divorce! The kids and I deserve better than this Jack!

*He rubs his check.*

Jack: Where are the kids?

Sue: Lucy's watching them for tonight. We had no idea when you'd be off.

*Sue and David leave.*

*Jack bangs his head against the wall.*

*D walks in.*

D: That's a good way to give your self a concession.

Jack: Fine by me.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

D: What to tell me what's going on and why you have a mark across your left check?

Jack: Sue.

D: Sue is what's going on?

Jack: No. Sue is why I have a mark across my check.

D: What do you mean?

Jack: I mean she slapped me.

D: Why?

Jack: Because I didn't like the idea of her going to the movies with David.

D: I'm not buying that.

Jack: It's true.

D: Did you accuse her of anything?

Jack: Maybe.

D: Jack!

Jack: Yes OK! I accused her of wanting a divorce because she's being seeing David... Don't look at me like that!

D: I can't believe this!

Jack: Why not?

D: Because this isn't her or you for that matter!

Jack: She's the one who'd rather spend our anniversary with him!

D: Why's that?

Jack: Because she's mad. She claims I forget about our anniversary.

D: Did you?

Jack: No. I thought we were a day ahead.

D: What?

Jack: I thought today was tomorrow.

D: Did you tell her this?

Jack: I tried she said I was lying.

D: And than?

Jack: She told me she was going to the movies with David.

D: And than?

Jack: Than I accused her of cheating and she slapped me, yelled at me and left.

D: You two have made quite a mess.

Jack: I know that. Are you going to help me? Because if you're not planning on helping me I'll just go.

D: I'll help you. When did the fighting start?

Jack: I'm not sure.

D: Think back.

Jack: March... No April 6,2015.

D: What did you end up fighting about?

Jack: Hmm we were fighting about... I can't remember that far back.

D: I can.

Jack: You remember what we were fighting about?

D: I'm pretty sure the whole office can remember consider it happened in here. You were fighting about money.

Jack: I remember now money was tight. Sue wanted Haley to be able to go to the best school in the distract and she wanted a new car.

D: More like needed a new car. It kept breaking down blocks from here.

Jack: We didn't have enough money!

D: Money isn't everything! When your wife needs a new car cause her's was to old and broken down you should find a way to get her a car even if it is used and Haley does need a education system that is more geared to her needs.

Jack: Public school is just has good has private school.

D: Maybe Sue didn't want Haley to have to adjust to public school like her mom insisted she had too.

Jack: I never thought about it that way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

*Jack goes out to get two Starbucks coffees.*

*When he's gone, D gets a call from the ER.*

*Jack comes back Ten minutes later.*

Jack: Ok. I have you're White Chocolate Mocha. Now you said you'd help me figure out ways to gravel to my wife.

D: Jack we have a bigger problem.

Jack: What could possibly be bigger than trying to win my wife back?

D: I received a call from the Washington General ER when you were gone. Sue was in a car accident.

Jack: Don't you mean Sue and David?

D: No. David wasn't there when the ambulance showed up.

Jack: What are you saying?

*D bites his bottom lip not sure how to tell him.*

Jack: D?

D: David fled the scene. The EMTS claim she was alone when they got there.

Jack: I don't understand!

D: Jack, Sue was hurt. A Semi truck hit her door. The window broke; she had glass in her left leg. The doctor was able to remove it but...

Jack: So she's ok, right?

D: No. Jack the EMTS believe that the Semi was meant to hit her.

Jack: What do you mean she's not ok? You just said the doctor got the glass out of her leg.

D: She has a puncher lung and was stabbed in the heart with a piece of glass.

Jack: *Choked up.* Are they sure she was stabbed?

D: Yes.

Jack: Maybe their mistaking, Maybe the glass just got her heart or near her heart.

D: No. Jack, there is no possible way the glass would have just ended up there any less she was stabbed.

*Jack is starting to put the pieces together.*

Jack: Do you think David is involved?

D: Yes. Jack he fled from the scene.

Jack: But Sue is going to be ok, right?

D: The doctor isn't sure yet.

Jack: NO! She has to be ok!

D: Jack you have to calm down!

Jack: Don't tell me to calm down! The love of my life is at the hospital alone, possibly dying!

*He grabs his keys.*

D: You're not stable enough to drive yourself.

Jack: Then hurry up!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

*They rush to the hospital.*

D: Sue Hudson's room please.

Nurse Tasha: Down the hall and to the right. Are you a relative?

D: No, but this is her husband.

Nurse Tasha: Let me go get her doctor.

*Jack finally speaks.*

Jack: Is something wrong?

Nurse Tasha: I let the doctor talk with you.

Jack: No! Is my wife OK? *His Wisconsin accent kicking in*

Nurse Tasha: I'll be right back with the doctor.

Jack: Wait...

*She walks away.*

*Jack looks at D in anguish.*

D: I'm sure everything's OK

Jack: IF EVERYTHING WAS OK! SHE WOULDN'T BE GETTING THE DOCTOR! DANG IT!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

D: If you don't calm down. You could end up in one of these beds.

Jack: I'm sorry I'm just scared.

D: It's OK Have you prayed?

Jack: *Looking down* No.

D: Maybe you need too.

Jack: He doesn't want to hear from me.

D: Sure he does.

Jack: I haven't talked to him in three years D not since we lost Kyle!

D: It doesn't matter. God is always ready to welcome you home.

Jack: I haven't acted like a Christian.

D: We all make mistakes don't give up because of your past mistakes. Now's the time to fix your mistakes.

Jack: What if it's too late?

D: It's not.

Jack: How do you know?

D: Because I can feel it. She's still here.

Jack: What if she doesn't want me back?

D: What if she does?

Jack: How could she ever forgive me? I can't forgive myself.

D: Are we talking about the past few years or are we talking about how Kyle died?

Jack: The second one.

D: That's your problem! You haven't forgiven yourself for letting him drive that day in the rain! In the process you have pushed away everyone that cares about you! Don't you think it's time to tell the Devil" No more! I'm not going to take this anymore!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

*Flashback.*

Jack: Seat belt

Kyle: I don't need a seat belt

Jack: Seat belt now!

Kyle: I don't need one!

Jack: Kyle!

Kyle: *Looks through his cds not paying attention.*

Jack: Kyle watch the road! WATCH OUT!

*Jack reaches over grabbing the wheel but it was too late. Kyle's door still got hit by the semi killing him instantly.*

*Flashback ends.*

D: Jack.

Jack: I should have been stricter!

D: You did everything you could!

Jack: I could have saved his life.

D: You know he died as soon as the semi hit him. The EMTS declared him died on site.

Jack: I could have saved him.

D: You tried everything, you even tried CPR.

Jack: *Tearing up* It should have been me.

D: What?

Jack: I never should have let him drive. Sue didn't want him driving.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

D: I'm sure she's forgiven you.

Jack: How? How can she forgive me, when I can't forgive myself?

D: Because she loves you.

Jack: She shouldn't.

D: And there's another part of your problem.

Jack: What's another part of my problem?

D: Sarcasm doesn't become of you.

Jack: You've been watching too much Shakespeare films.

D: Donna has me hooked but that's beside the point. You feel that Sue shouldn't love you because you messed up and you don't love yourself and you think God doesn't love you anymore either.

Jack: Are you done being yet?

D: Sometimes the truth hurts.

Jack: And sometimes you can avoid it all.

D: Yeah and become a happy plastic person.

Jack: What?

D: It's a line in a song by Casting Crowns. Davey got me hooked anyhow..

Jack: You know what I've had enough of for now.

D: Hi, you're the one who asked for help.

Jack: Now, I'm regretting that choice.

*The doctor comes in.*

Doc Peter: Mr. Hudson?

Jack: Yes?

Doc Peter: I'm the doctor who worked on your wife when they brought her in.

Jack: Is she OK?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Doc Peter: I'm sorry sir but she didn't make it.

Jack: No! No! No!

*He awakes when he feels someone shaking.*

Sue: Are you OK?

Jack: You're alive?

Sue:*Confused* Yes I am.

Jack: But you died and I was horrible to everyone and I was going to quit my job and I lost my…. Where's Kyle?

Sue: He's asleep in his room or better be!

Jack: No! He's…

Sue: What?

Jack: I don't think there's an easy way to say this.

Sue: So just spit it out.

Jack: Honey Kyle is died.

Sue: No his not.

Jack: Yes he is.

Sue: Go see for yourself.

*Jack gets up and puts on some pants.*

Sue: When you're up check on Hales please.

Jack: OK

*Jack goes into the hall and goes into Kyle's room to find his son who is a miniature of him fast asleep lying on top of the covers. Jack smiles ever since Kyle was little he'd kick the covers off. Jack covers him up with a blanket and than plants a kiss on his son forehead.*

*Jack checks on Caleb in the next bed and kisses him.*

*He than goes into Haley's room where she's crying.*

Jack: What's wrong sweetie?

Haley: I wet the bed.

Jack: That's nothing to be upset about, get up please so I can strip your sheets and find you new ones.

Haley:*Sniffs* Thank you daddy!

*He strips her bed and puts new sheets on.*

Haley: Daddy?

*She rubs sleepies from her eyes.*

Jack: What honey bunny?

Haley: Will you rock me?

Jack: Of course.

*He rocks her to sleep.*

Finished.


End file.
